Hogwarts de Fred e James
by J.Bonney
Summary: Contém spoilers de Harry Potter e as Relíquias das Morte. James Potter era mais um garoto do 3ºano..herdeiro do famoso harry potter..e Fred Weasley..era primo dele..filho do tao conhecido George Weasley..fic com a historia desses 2 no seu 3º ano...
1. Chapter 1

O outono pareceu chegar sem aviso naquele ano. A manhã de primeiro de Setembro estava fresca e dourada como uma maçã, enquanto a pequena família cruzava a barulhenta estrada em direção à grande estação, as chaminés das locomotivas fumegavam e a respiração dos pedestres condensava no ar frio, como uma teia de aranha. Duas gaiolas estavam empilhadas sobre dois malões nos carrinhos, que eram empurrados pelos pais. As corujas dentro delas piavam zangadas; uma garota de cabelos vermelhos passou chorosa por seus irmãos e se segurou no braço do pai.  
– Não vai demorar muito para você embarcar também. - Harry disse a ela.  
­– Dois anos, - choramingou Lílian – eu quero ir agora!  
As pessoas olhavam curiosamente para as corujas enquanto a família se dirigia para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Alvo chamou a atenção de Harry para uma discussão que seus filhos haviam começado ainda no carro.  
– Não vou! Não serei da Sonserina!  
– Tiago, dá um tempo! - disse Gina.  
– Eu só disse que ele poderia ser! - disse Tiago, sorrindo para seu irmão mais novo. – Não tem nada de errado nisso. Ele pode ser da Sonse...  
Mas os olhos de Tiago encontraram os da mãe e ele ficou quieto. Os cinco Potters se aproximaram da barreira. Sorrindo convencidamente para seu irmão, por sobre o ombro, Tiago pegou o carrinho das mãos da mãe e se pôs a correr. Segundos depois, ele havia desaparecido.  
– Vocês vão me escrever, certo? - Alvo perguntou para seus pais, aproveitando a ausência de seu irmão.  
– Todo dia, se quiser. - disse Gina.  
– Não todo dia. - respondeu rapidamente Alvo – Tiago disse que a maioria só recebe uma carta por mês da família.  
– No ano passado escrevíamos para ele três vezes por semana. - disse Gina.  
– E não queira acreditar em tudo o que ele diz sobre Hogwarts. - complementou Harry. – Ele gosta de umas travessuras, o seu irmão.  
Lado a lado, eles empurraram o segundo carrinho, ganhando impulso e, quando chegaram à barreira, Alvo fechou os olhos, esperando por uma colisão que não veio. Ao invés disso, a família emergiu na plataforma Nove e Meia que estava coberta pelo vapor lançado pela locomotiva vermelha do Expresso de Hogwarts. Figuras indistintas se moviam através da névoa, na qual Tiago já havia desaparecido.  
– Onde eles estão? - quis saber Alvo, ansioso, observando as pessoas entre a fumaça enquanto eles cruzavam à plataforma.  
– Nós vamos achá-los. - disse Gina, tranqüilizando-o.  
Mas o vapor era denso, tornando difícil distinguir o rosto de alguém. Separada de seus donos, as vozes pareciam anormalmente altas, Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar sobre a Regulamentação de Vassouras e ficou agradecido por ter uma desculpa para não ter que parar e cumprimentá-lo...  
– Eu acho que são eles ali, Al. - disse Gina de repente.  
Um grupo de quatro pessoas saiu da neblina, próximos ao último vagão. Seus rostos só se tornaram nítidos quando Harry, Gina, Alvo e Lílian se aproximaram deles.  
– Olá. - disse Alvo, imensamente aliviado.  
Rose, que já estava usando os trajes novos de Hogwarts, sorriu para o garoto.  
– Então, estacionou bem? - Rony perguntou a Harry – Eu estacionei. Hermione não acreditou que eu pudesse passar no exame de direção dos Trouxas, não é? Ela achava que eu teria que Confundir o examinador.  
– Não, não achei. - disse Hermione - Depositei minha fé em você!  
– De fato, eu o Confundi um pouco. - Rony sussurrou para Harry, enquanto ambos colocavam o malão e a coruja de Alvo no trem. – Eu só me esqueci de usar o espelho retrovisor, mas na real, eu posso usar um Feitiço Supersensorial para isso.  
De volta à plataforma, eles encontraram Lílian e Hugo, o irmão mais novo de Rose, tendo uma conversa animada sobre em qual Casa ficariam quando finalmente fossem para Hogwarts.  
– Eu o deserdo se você não for da Grifinória, - disse Rony - mas nada de pressão!  
– Rony!  
Lílian e Hugo riram, mas Alvo e Rose permaneceram sérios.  
– Ele não quis dizer isso! - disseram Gina e Hermione, mas Rony não estava mais prestando atenção. Olhando para Harry ele indicava com a cabeça um local a alguns metros dali. A névoa parecia ter diminuído um pouco, tornando possível ver três pessoas paradas, aliviadas pela neblina que se movia.  
– Olha quem é.  
Draco Malfoy estava em pé, com sua mulher e filho, um casaco abotoado até o pescoço. Seu cabelo estava com uma entrada, te tal modo que acentuava seu queixo fino. O filho lembrava tanto Draco assim como Alvo lembrava Harry. Draco percebeu que Hermione, Harry, Rony e Gina olhavam para ele, acenou brevemente, e deu as costas ao grupo.  
– Então aquele é pequeno Scorpio. - disse Rony entre os dentes - Arrase-o em todos os testes, Rosie. Graças a Deus que você tem o cérebro de sua mãe.  
– Pelo amor de Deus, Rony. - disse Hermione, um pouco nervosa, um pouco sorridente. – Não os tente colocar um contra o outro antes mesmo de as aulas começarem!  
– Você está certa, desculpe. - disse Rony, mas incapaz de se segurar, completou, – Mas não fique muito amiga dele, Rosie, vovô Weasley nunca a perdoaria se você se casasse com um puro-sangue!  
– Ei!  
Tiago havia retornado. Tinha se livrado do carrinho, do malão e da coruja e agora parecia explodir com novidades.  
– Teddy está lá atrás. - disse sem fôlego, apontando por sobre os ombros, para uma cortina de fumaça. – Acabei de vê-lo! E adivinha o que ele estava fazendo? Beijando a Victoire!  
Ele olhou para os adultos, evidentemente desapontado pela falta de reação.  
– Nosso Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Beijando a nossa Victoire! Nossa prima! E eu perguntei o que ele estava fazendo...  
– Você os interrompeu? - quis saber Gina - Você é tão parecido com o Rony...!  
– ... e ele disse que estava aqui para vê-la partir! E daí ele me mandou embora. Ele a estava beijando! - completou Tiago, achando que não havia sido claro o bastante.  
– Não seria lindo se eles se casassem. - murmurou Lílian, extasiada - Daí sim o Teddy realmente faria parte da família.  
– Ele já janta em casa umas quatro vezes na semana. - disse Harry – Por que não o convidamos para morar conosco e acabamos logo com isso?  
– Boa! - disse Tiago, entusiasmado – Eu não me importo em dividir o quarto com o Al...Teddy poderia ficar com o meu!  
– Não. - disse Harry firmemente - Você só irá dividir um quanto com o Al quando eu decidir demolir a casa.  
Ele olhou para o relógio gasto que antes pertencera a Fabiano Prewett.  
– Já são quase onze, é bom subirem a bordo.  
– Não se esqueça de dar um abraço em Neville! - disse Gina ao filho mais velho enquanto o abraçava.  
– Mãe! Eu não posso dar um abraço a um professor!  
– Mas você conhece o Neville...  
Tiago girou os olhos.  
– Fora de escola sim, mas lá, ele é o Professor Longbottom, né? Eu não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia e lhe oferecer carinho...!  
Balançando a cabeça para as bobagens da mãe, ele aliviou seu aborrecimento dando um chute no irmão.  
– Te vejo mais tarde, Al. E cuidado com os testrálios!  
– Pensei que eles fossem invisíveis? Você me disse que eles eram invisíveis!  
Mas Tiago simplesmente sorriu e deixou que a mãe o beijasse, deu um abraço rápido no pai e entrou no trem. Ele acenou e depois atravessou o corredor, em busca de seus amigos.

N/A:

a fic sera postada a partir daki..o pos epilogo...pelo nome ja viram que eh james potter e o primo dele fred weasley...

espero que gostem...e comenta tah?


	2. Capitulo 123

Capitulo 1-

O Expresso

Tiago seguia pelos corredores do trem ate que de uma cabine surgiu um garoto ruivo...

-Tiago aonde você vai?já arrumei uma cabine!

-Fred!cadê seus pais?

-papai teve de trabalhar e a mamãe também..

Fred era muito parecido com Jorge...alto,magro,ruivo,com o rosto cheio de sardas..mais seus olhos era mais puxados...lembrando um pouco o de sua mãe

-ta...mais falando em negócios...o que o tio Jorge mandou para você?

Fred abriu o malao...e tirou uma grande quantidade de caixas de dentro

-tenho alguns kits mata aula...alguns pântanos portáteis...umas coisas que eu não sei o nome...umas bombas de bosta...

-sabe o mapa?-interrompeu Tiago

-qual? O do seu pai?

-é...então...tive de dar pro al...mais ainda to com a capa!

-perfeito...nos já decoramos aquele mapa...

alguém bate na porta da cabine...Fred guarda tudo no malao e manda a pessoa entrar...

-Tiago Potter!...você nunca mais ouse me interrompê-la bela jovem entrava na cabine gritando

-dia' Victorie!!!-Fred sorria a prima...

ela olhou sinica aos primos

-e vocês 2...não ousem aprontar esse ano se não...

-se não o que vic?!vai conta pro seu pai-disse Fred em desafio

-não...para o seu...

Tiago olhou para Fred não conteve a risada

-conta?!pro tio Jorge!?..ele vai falar que o Fred ta certo!!

Ela saiu brava da cabine e entrou em seguida Al e Rosie...ambos nervosos

-ora ora os sonserinos

-para Tiago eu vou para a grifinoria!oi Fred!

-oi al oi rosie...ah! gente olha só!!-ele pega no malao um bastão de batedor...-presente do meu pai!é o mesmo do batedor do Chudley Cannons!

Tiago pegou o bastão...

-Uou onde conceguiu!?

-papai compro na vez que ele deu uma volta ao mundo...

-seu pai deu a volta ao mundo Fred?-perguntou al interessado

-sim...meu pai deu a volta ao mundo logo depois que o tio Fred morreu...desse que era pra v melhorava por causa da morte...ele conheceu minha mãe no Japão..e eles se casaram e aqui estou

-mudando o assunto...mais você já ta no time Fred?-perguntou rosie

-aham desde o ano passado!e o Tiago também!

Os 4 continuaram sua viagem falando sobre quadribol ate a hora que chegaram ao castelo...

-------------------- • --------------------

Capitulo 2-

um novo ano

a noite estava completamente chuvosa quando os garotos desembarcaram...Tiago e Fred se despediram de Alvo e Rosie e foram as charretes dos testrálios...foram em um rumo ao castelo

as horas que entraram no castelo ambos dos garotos recebiam muitas tapinhas nas costas e acenos...deixando Victorie com a cara amarrada pra eles...e sentaram-se na mesa da grifinoria esperando a seleção

Neville Longbottom se levantou da mesa dos professores e pois sobre um banquinho um velho chapéu

-cada ano que passa isso ai piora-comentou Fred ao primo

o chapéu estava furado emendado com trapos e queimado...parecia que iria se decompor...o chapéu começou com um musica falando das casas e quando terminou o prof Longbottom pegou um pergaminho e começou chamando os nomes...

-Abales, Mike

-lufa-lufa

-Amélia Nina

-corvinal

…

-Malfoy, Scorpio

-sonserina...

…

-Potter, Alvo

o chapéu ficou quieto por um estante

-sonserina-sussurou Tiago a Fred

-grifinoria!

-Weasley, Rosie

-mais um weasley!Lembro-me quantos já foram...mais o destino sempre o mesmo...grifinoria!

Minerva McGonagall se levantou...era bem velha já...seus cabelos brancos presos a um coque e sua cara mesmo enrugada era rígida...

-Meus queridos alunos...bem vindos de volta a mais um ano letivo...como sabem...a floresta continua proibida aos alunos...e também repetindo –ela olha a Fred e tiago-continua proibidos os produtos da loja Geminialidades Weasley...mas como ninguém respeita paciência ao nosso zelador...e agora vamos a que importa...-a comida aparece nos pratos- bom apetite queridos

-falei que eu não ia pra sonserina?

-é uma pena que não foi!

-chega Tiago...poupe sua voz pra festa

-ta Fred..

-que festa?-disse rosie

-você acha que alguém dorme no primeiro dia?

-não Fred mas...

-eu e Tiago vamos passa na cozinha e de lá começa a festa...

Tiago e Fred se levantaram e saíram correndo entre as mesas atraindo olhares...uma menina se levantou também e correu atrás deles...perto do quadro de frutas eles viram a garota

-achei que vocês me deixariam pra traz...-sorriu ela...era meiga com cabelo cheio de trancas...morena ...sua pele era morena mais bem clara e ela sorria...era Emily Bell Jordan

-é claro q não Mily...

a garota abraçou os dois garotos...

-Emy ta pronta pra festa esse anos?

-que vai ser ti?

-nada d+ minha querida...nossas vassouras estão aqui atrás e vamos só voar e deixar alguns fogos no salão...e depois vamos pro salão comunal da grifinoria festeja...e aí você entra...leva a comida pro salão ta?

-sim Fred-os 3 se dividiram de imediato

alvo estava no salão admirando o céu enfeitiçado...ate q ouve um estalo...e um fogo de artifício entra pelo salão e estoura um leão...entra um e estoura um texugo...depois uma cobra...e por fim um corvo...e pelo portão entra dois garotos nas vassouras..passando perto das mesas e atrapalhando os alunos...os que não se incomodavam batiam palmas os professores alguns aplaudiam outros ficavam sérios...ate que a diretora gritou

-TIAGO POTTER E FREDERICK WEASLEY AMANHA OS DOIS NA MINHA SALA!

Os dois concordaram e saíram do salão com as vassouras...depois desceram e entraram no salão comunal...Emily estava preparando tudo...

-e ai?

-amanha na sala da diretora

-normal...

os alunos começaram a entrar no salão e os primos começaram a agitar...ate que Tiago ergueu uma garrafa de cerveja mantegada

-um brinde ao novo ano letivo!

Todos brindaram e cerca de 1h forma indo se deitar ate sobrar os primos e a garota...depois de um "boa noite" foram dormir também

-------------------- • --------------------

Capitulo 3

A sala de Minerva

Na manha seguinte Fred acordou e foi acordar o primo...os dois se levantaram e foram a sala da diretora...

Eles entraram na sala

-diretora?-disse Fred

-hei garotos...-um quadro olhou os primos e chamou Tiago a perto dele...-são os primos Weasley certo?

-sim sr

-sou Alvo Dumbledore

-espera ai Tiago...é o nome do seu irmão

-irmão?Tiago?Tiago potter

-sim sou Tiago Sirius potter...irmão de Alvo severus potter..

-filho de Harry Tiago potter?

-sim sr e ginny weasley

-e você- ele se dirigiu a Fred...-idêntico a seu pai...mesmo que seus olhos sejam um pouco puxados e cabelos mais lisos..o sr é Fred Weasley?

-sim senhor..conhece nossos pais?

-claro que sim...fui diretor quando eles estudavam!...e conheci tanto seu pai Fred quanto seu avo Tiago...para os srs estarem aqui...é que não ganharam só o nome..mas as características

-Alvo!...vejo que conheceu nossa nova dupla dessa escola...

-ora Minerva...já os vi muito por aqui...mas nunca conversei com eles...

-alvo e pensar que um dia teríamos Tiago Potter junto a Fred Weasley!

Dumbledore riu...os garotos pareciam confusos…

-diretora...é verdade que meu pai e meu tio fugiram de uma sapa no 7 ano deleS?

-sim Weasley...foi um episodio muito interessante!

Fred riu

-Tanto os gêmeos wealeys quanto os marotos causarão muito por aqui...e deixarem herdeiros...com o nome de Tiago e Fred para os dois se juntarem

os garotos sorriram...

-mais não se livram da detenção...limpar a sala de troféus pro nosso zelador..e acho q só

-ta diretora

-xau diretores

os garotos acenaram e saíram pelos corredores...estavam atrasados nas primeiras aulas de adivinhação...["aff não podemos matar essa?temos 5 kits mata aula!" -resmungava Fred  
chegando na torre...um centauro olhou os garotos...  
- -20 pontos pelo atraso garotos...agora se sentem e prestem atenção  
-boa ti!  
-ta Mily já não basta a detenção  
-a ti não fica bravo com a mily-sorriu uma garota ao lado dela...era Lizzy Ariak...  
-Liz...-sorriu Fred  
-hoje a grifinoria não conseguem cessar srs?-disse o prof  
-desculpe sr... 


End file.
